Embodiments of inventive concepts disclosed herein generally relate to communication systems and methods of cancelling harmonics of an interference signal.
Communication technology enables two or more communication systems to exchange data. In one approach, a transmitter of a first communication system generates a target signal and transmits the target signal to a receiver of a second communication system. The transmitter may transmit the target signal through a wireless medium or through a wired link. The transmitter may up-convert a baseband signal including content targeted for the second communication system to generate the target signal. Examples of content include audio, image, video, data, or any combination of them. The receiver may receive the target signal, and down-convert the target signal to obtain the content.
Communication between two communication systems may be degraded by harmonics of an interference signal. An interference signal may be a signal generated by one of the two communication systems or any device that is not part of the communication between the two communication systems. In one example, one or more harmonics of the interference signal may be at a frequency of the target signal or near the frequency of the target signal. Such harmonics of the interference signal may prevent the receiver from receiving the target signal and obtaining the content in the target signal.